Nipping Noses
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: Slash for Hijack. What can come out of simply nipping one's nose?


**Okay, so this is a fanfic requested by ****because-we-stare-at-stars.**** Sorry that it's taken me so long! I really, really hope this is close to what you wanted. If it's not, e-mail me and I'll try again :) As for all of you other readers, I will openly take requests. However, I cannot write for a ship I do not support, unless it's special. Give me an e-mail, and I'll write something as soon as I can.**

**Edit: Made a bit of an error. Fixed it!  
**

**I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon, Or Rise Of The Guardians**

**Nipping Noses**

Jack had no idea what _honestly _compelled him to _actually_ nip Hiccups nose. They were just sitting in a clearing on Berk, talking about what ever came to mind. They were seated on a large stone, not more than one foot off the ground. Currently, they were talking about Toothless, and how his tail contraption worked, when Bam! Jack leaned in, gently dragging his teeth over Hiccup's nose. He breathed softly, making Hiccup shiver.

"Wha-?" Hiccup said, shocked. They stared at each other for a second. Jack's lips turned up in a brilliant smirk. "Why do you feel the need to do that?" He said once he was able to speak.

"Because, your face is too cute when I do." Jack leaned in again, this time brushing his lips across Hiccup's cheek.

Hiccup's face lit up in a blush. He attempted to stutter, but the words were lost when his lips were met by Jack's.

It was amazing kissing Jack. He was _so _cold, but he made him feel _so _hot. The way his hands drifted up, tangling into Jack's snow white hair. He fell back, onto the snow back behind the rock, bringing Jack with him. Jack's freezing fingers brushed against the exposed skin of his waist, where his tunic had begun to ride up.

Hiccup half whispered, half mumbled a jumble of non-coherant words, against Jack's lips. He shudders, then managed to flip them over so he was straddling Jack.

They broke apart, Hiccup's hands ending up right at Jack's head. They were both panting, their breath visible in the cold air. Snow covered their bodies, and heat was flushing their cheeks.

"I hate it when you do that." Hiccup's voice was far too breathless for his liking, not that he would be able to change that.

"Do what?" Jack's voice was falsely sweet as his expression turned back into a smirk. It was sexy, though Hiccup would never let Jack know.

"_That_," Hiccup said. "You made me forget what I was going to say!

Jack laughed, then propped himself up on his elbows. Their faces were barely even a centimetre apart. "Is that such a bad thing, Dragon Tamer?"

The way Jack said, 'Dragon Tamer' made Hiccup want to forget everything and keep kissing him.

"It was important!"

"How important?" Jack rubbed his nose against Hiccup's, in an Eskimo kiss.

_There is no way I'm going to win._ Hiccup accepted. He attacked Jack in an almost angry kiss. It would bruise in the morning, but he honestly didn't care right now.

Soon enough, Hiccup's tongue was attempting to enter Jack's mouth, licking his soft lips greedily. Jack was more than happy to melt to Hiccup's request.

"Mmmmmm." Jack moaned as their tongues began that familiar battle. The taste of yak milk, and a little bit of fish, over whelmed his senses. "Where'd..." Jack said in between very hearted kisses, "Thissss... Commmme... Frommmm?"

"You're... Annoying... Mmmme."

"So, this is punishment?" Jack started to kiss along his jaw, the down his neck. He stopped at one spot, just beside the voice box, and began sucking there.

"This, Jack," Hiccup pushed Jack down, locking his wrists above his head. He lowered his face so that it was not far from Jack's. "This is me sucking up _before _punishment."

Jack swallowed hard. He'd have to remember to nip at Hiccup's nose more often.

**How was it? I was kinda scared that it would turn out like a lime or something :/ Waiting for your feed-back ****because-we-stare-at-stars****! Hope you all liked it, I don't know if I did or not :/**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
